


Stuck in Hiding

by LiMela



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Ayato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omega Kaneki, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiMela/pseuds/LiMela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken is an omega in hiding who has lost a bet to Kamishiro Rize and therefore has to make a love confession to Kirishima Ayato. The result: a love blooming between two individuals who are both convinced that they can never have a romantic relationship with each other for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Hiding

Kaneki knew that it was stupid, he did. One should never bet with Kamishiro Rize. But the white-haired boy had and unsurprisingly he lost, after all Kamishiro Rize never made a bet she wasn’t sure to win. Normally Kaneki would have never accepted her proposition, but the purple haired girl was very cunning and knew how to use her physical attributes to her advantage, although these were obviously lost on Kaneki for they were both of the same gender, but she had successfully convinced him into betting with her by bribing him with books. Shouldering the consequences of his loss the omega boy had to follow one of her demands. Unfortunately she enjoyed seeing people in uncomfortable situations very much. Kaneki had always done his best to avoid those situations, but had no way of escaping this one with the woman walking directly behind him, humming in joy and anticipation of ‘the event of the day‘ as she liked to call Kaneki’s torture. His task was simple: Go to Kirishima Ayato, confess his undying love to him, be rejected and then go on with his life as if nothing ever happened. Honestly his cards weren’t bad. Nobody knew that he was an omega which meant that he seemed less attractive to alphas than he really was; he wore a black wig and nerd-glasses and planned to somehow make his voice sound scratchy. His success rate was a hundred percent, he was confident in presenting himself as an ugly duckling, so when he stepped into Ayato’s class he was sure that although unpleasant the ordeal would be over rather quickly. The first thing he noticed was that the room was very quiet, the second that all attention of the room’s occupants seemed to focus on two people standing in the back of the room.  
‘I…I’ve always admired you from afar…and…and I was asking myself if maybe you wo-would like t-to…ehm what I mean is-is…WOULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME KIRISHIMA-SAN’, a brunette beta basically screamed the last part of her confession at a dark-blue haired alpha. Said alpha, Kaneki’s supposed love interest, rolled his eyes and sighed in visible annoyance. ‘Why is always someone confessing to me … can’t you people leave me alone at least for once!’, the bluenette spat in barely contained anger at the quivering girl in front of him, the whole class seem to cringe, fearing for the girl’s wellbeing. ‘Look it’s nothing personal, really, but I’m not interested. Just go away now, tell all those people who plan to annoy me with their confessions as well to stay the hell away and I’ll forget this has happened and we both go our merry ways. Understood?’ ‘Yes.’, the girl cried, fleeing the classroom as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. Kaneki, who had watched events unfold together with Rize from the doorstep, looked questioningly at his companion trying to silently convince her that a tactical retreat would be the best course of action to take. Confessing now would lead to his immediate departure to the other side. However, noticing the maniac grin plastered on her face he knew his fate was sealed, Kamishiro Rize would never waste an opportunity like this. Accepting his destiny he decided to get things over with and began his journey to Ayato’s desk, praying to every god available to somehow protect him from the upcoming wrath. Arriving at his destination in less than twenty seconds he knew his time had come.  
Ayato in the meantime had settled down on his chair and was in the act of retrieving his books from his bag to at least pretend that he was interested in his next lesson. He still remembered the last time when he had not even placed a single pencil on his table let alone a note- or textbook. His teacher had been furious, screaming something along the lines of ‘this behaviour is unacceptable‘ and ‘your parents will be informed about this’. The boy had bit on his tongue to avert further conflict by remarking that this was scientifically not possible, because he had only one parent, his father, left. Of course things would look differently if his teacher was a Necromancer, but he highly doubted that, after all these creatures were masters of their art while his teacher, more often than not, seemed to know next to nothing about the subject he was supposed to teach. Needless to say this was only the bluenette’s humble opinion. Unfortunately his teacher really had called his home which resulted in him being told off by his father and sister for hours, being grounded for three weeks and suffering from handy-deprivation. Spending three weeks in the pleasant company of textbooks and ‘masterpieces of literature’ would never happen to him again.  
Waiting for his personal scaffold to notice him, Kaneki thought about all the things he would have done differently in his life had he known he would end like this. Finally noticing him, his destiny seemed to be keen on addressing the matter at hand, namely some weird stranger staring down on him.  
‘What do you want?’, it asked rudely, making clear it’s greatest desire was Kaneki’s absence. Realizing that their objectives were the same the white-haired boy got straight to the point. ‘I want you to be my boyfriend’, he stated loud and clear, feigning self-confidence while dying of dread and embarrassment on the inside. Shocked exclamations echoed through the room, someone was apparently choking on their own food judging by their violent coughs and from the corner of his eye Kaneki saw one of the boys making an unfortunate acquaintance with the floor, attempting to become one with it. Besides this it was absolutely silent. Nobody dared to even breathe; the clock was ticking fairly loudly albeit time appeared to be standing still. Ayato blinked and blinked again quite stupidly, certain that he had an utterly dumfounded expression on his face. His mind was currently doing it’s all to grasp at least a part of the situation at hand.  
After what seemed like hours of tranquillity he finally spoke up, ‘You know, I just rejected a girl a minute or so ago.’  
’Yes’, the omega answered without wasting a second. Silence swallowed the premise again and prevailed. Kaneki, being the centre of attention, felt so awkward that he even forgot his fear momentarily. He kept staring at Ayato whose gears were turning behind his forehead in pure desperation, unable to decide what to in this kind of situation. Suddenly something seemed to make ‘click’, indicated by the slight widening of Ayato’s eyes. Kaneki prepared himself for an onslaught of various profanities and murderous alpha pheromones, Ayato on the other hand had a different plan altogether and finished the silence with ‘Okay.’ The white-haired boy looked to his left and right. Everybody was just as confused as he himself. ‘I-I’m sorry. What do you mean?’, he somehow managed to stutter out.  
‘I’ll do it. I’ll go out with you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction. You probably noticed that English is not my mother tongue, therefore there are bound to be spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I appreciate feedback and criticism, believing that this will help me improve. I hope you had fun reading the first chapter. Bye Bye.


End file.
